A mobile terminal, such as a smart phone, a tablet computer, etc., is typically pre-installed with a default system font library. The system font library is used for displaying text on a user interface of the mobile terminal. Conventionally, to modify the system font library, the user needs to download a second font library and set the second font library as the default system font library. This will change the font of all the texts displayed on the user interface.